<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чаши весов by Kollega</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292900">Чаши весов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega'>Kollega</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bottom Severus Snape, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Prompt Fic, Spanking, not quite BDSM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке анона с АГ: "У Блэков почитала бы бдсм Сириус/Снейп со Снейпом снизу".<br/>По внутрикомандной заявке: "Сириус Блэк/Снейп - Смотреть, как из него по капле уходит твоя жизнь".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чаши весов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано за ЗФБ-14 для команды Блэков.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В первый раз все было иначе.</p>
<p>Снейп колебался всего секунду, но ее хватило — очнулся он без одежды, связанный по рукам и ногам.</p>
<p>— Сейчас ты получишь свое, — шипел сзади Блэк. Веревка захлестывала рот, не давая ненависти прорваться наружу. Снейп сжался в комок. Блэк ощупывал его, и это было унизительно, непозволительно… Но потом ткнулся чем-то упругим, напряженным в распяленную, выставленную на всеобщее обозрение задницу, и Снейп забился в веревках. Блэк что-то прошептал, по спине пробежала холодная волна, и анус с негромким хлюпаньем раскрылся.</p>
<p>Потом Снейп ощущал, казалось, всем телом, как в нем двигалась туда-сюда круглая, упругая головка, увереннно проникая все глубже и глубже, пока не добралась до странно чувствительного места. Снейп захлебнулся. Он чувствовал себя бабочкой, натянутой на булавку. Блэк не спешил, двигался размеренно и, кажется, даже отстраненно, но потом ускорился. Его член скользил внутри, распирал и заполнял, это было мучительно, боль была красно-черной, густой и одновременно острой. Она сладко отдавалась под языком, и Снейп ненавидел себя за это. А потом Блэк сгреб в ладонь его член — уверенно и по-хозяйски, как свой собственный. Болезненно оттянул крайнюю плоть, повозил шероховатым пальцем по головке, дразня, пощекотал отверстие и стал дрочить, сжав в кулаке.</p>
<p>Тогда Снейп не выдержал. Боль накрыла его с головой, и он застонал сквозь веревки от счастья и ненависти. Он получил свое, но совесть продолжала саднить куда сильнее, чем распяленный анус.</p>
<p>Сейчас к этому добавится хлыст.</p>
<p>Снейп оборачивается, насколько позволяют веревки: Блэк стоит сзади и улыбается. В его глазах посверкивает недобрый, но ясный и счастливый огонек. Все лучше той пустоты, что обитала там раньше. Он замахивается, и спину обжигает боль. Пока еще слабая, неуверенная, недостаточная, чтобы положить начало следующему этапу. Нужно больше. Сильнее.</p>
<p>— Раз, — говорит Блэк.</p>
<p>Он хлещет снова, и по спине пробегает толпа огненных многоножек. Его улыбка становится шире, и Снейпу это нравится — гораздо хуже было видеть, как жизнь уходит из Блэка по капле день за днем. Уходит вместе с его собственной жизнью.</p>
<p>— Два.</p>
<p>Еще один удар, и боль обретает вкус. Она теснит горькую вину, становится алой, сочной, как спелый фрукт.</p>
<p>— Четыре.</p>
<p>Снейп коротко, сдавленно смеется. Сейчас у него нет веревки во рту. Это — доверие.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Сириус не может понять, почему все вышло именно так. Ведь в Снейпе нет ни фига привлекательного — желтая кожа, как у воскового манекена, жирные патлы, костлявая, волосатая задница. Плюнуть и растереть, короче. Но он единственный из всех, кто не сломался, у кого в глазах продолжает гореть упрямый, злой огонь. Сириус знает, как ломаются люди, видел собственными глазами — стоит лишь нажать посильнее, и вместо человека — пустая оболочка. Но Снейпа сломать не получится. Он как пружина. Ты его гнешь, а он возвращается обратно. С усилием.</p>
<p>Плеть приятно оттягивает руку.</p>
<p>— Раз.</p>
<p>Вот Снейп смотрит, оскалившись в улыбке. Сириус сглатывает ком в горле — ненависть и уважение колют, как застрявшая рыбья кость.</p>
<p>— Два.</p>
<p>Трахать его — это какой-то блядский акт самопожертвования. Снейп все равно сильнее, как ни крути, но сам не знает об этом.</p>
<p>— Четыре.</p>
<p>Такая дурацкая игра, в которую нельзя выиграть. Но сейчас начнется самое интересное. Снейп коротко смеется, скаля желтые зубы.</p>
<p>— Ты сбился, Блэк, — бросает он, кривя губы. — Считай заново.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>